Jardín
by Catherine Madison
Summary: Un fic bastante raro naruhina...es universo alterno y parece un cuento...ella es la flor más hermosa del jardín... gomen no soy buena en los summarys U


**Jardín**

_En una casa cercana al bosque, Vivian un par de ancianos que llevaban casados durante treinta años. La pareja no pudo tener hijos y todo ese amor que necesitaban, se lo daban a su hermoso jardín. En ese jardín habían diferentes tipos de flores: cáñamo, níspero, orquídea, roble, verbena, flor de vainilla…pero de entre todas esas flores resaltaba una. Una hermosa flore de cerezo, joven, coqueta bella. La mujer de la casa adoraba esa flor, era como su hija por que era la única flor de cerezo que había nacido en ese jardín. El resto de flores la miraban envidiosas lo guapa que era y como la mujer la trataba con esmero. La flor de cerezo tenías más admiradores, para ser exactos un joven zorro, de pelaje naranja y punta de la cola blanca y unos brillantes ojos azules. Se había enamorado de la flor de cerezo desde la primera vez que la vio y por ello no destrozo el jardín de los ancianos. La flor de cerezo era el centro de atención de todo el jardín, exceptuando una pequeña azucena que vivía un poco alejada del resto. Ella también estaba celosa de la flor de cerezo, pero no por que fuera la más hermosa, si no por que tenía el amor del zorro. Al igual que el zorro se enamoro de la flor de cerezo, ella se había enamorado del zorro y por ello estaba celosa. El zorro solo tenía ojos pata aquella flor de cerezo, pero lo que más le dolía es que aquella flor de cerezo no correspondía sus sentimientos, ya que estaba enamorada de una Hortensia del jardín vecino. Ella siempre observaba desde lejos como el zorro intentaba seducir a la hermosa flor de cerezo pero esta le rechazaba siempre y observaba a la hortensia del jardín del al lado. Su única amiga era el cáñamo que era como su hermano, al que le confesaba todas sus penas._

_que feliz sería si el se fijara en mi…_

_¿a que esperas para decírselo?_

_Imposible, el solo ama a la flor de cerezo nunca me haría caso._

_Eso no lo sabes si no lo intentas._

_¿para que intentar algo que sabes que no es posible?_

_El cáñamo desistió de su intento por animar a su hermana pequeña y volvió la vista a la flor de cerezo que como siempre faldeaba de su belleza. Era en eso que la anciana mujer había ido de compras y el su anciano esposo tenía que regar su adorado jardín. Hizo los mismos cuidados a todas las flores, menos a la flor de cerezo que como lo hacía la anciana, le dio otros tratamientos. Cuando creía terminado su trabajo, se percato de una pequeña azucena blanca. La miro detenidamente para luego levantarse y volver a la casa. La azucena se sintió aun más triste aun._

"_soy tan fea que ya no malgastan su tiempo en mi" se quejo la pequeña._

_El anciano hombre volvió a salir al jardín, sus manos llenas de los productos que utilizaban para la flor de cerezo y se dirigió a la azucena. La blanca azucena quedo sorprendida ante este trato. Sus pétalos brillaban más que nunca y su tallo de un verde esmeralda. El resto de flores la vieron, en primer lugar su hermano el cáñamo._

_te ves hermosa azucena…_

_muchas gracias…_

_Todas las flores le decían lo mismo y ella se avergonzaba. Durante el tiempo el anciano se dedico a la azucena con todo su cuerpo y alma, como si fuera su hija y en consecuencia la azucena de volvía más y más hermosa, tanto que hasta hortensia del jardín vecino le había declarado su amor, pero ella siempre rechazaba cual propuesta de amor, pues solo amaba al zorro. En eso llego el invierno, más frío que nunca. Sus fríos vientos congelaron todo a su paso, e incluso el jardín de los ancianos. Al llegar la primavera , el hielo se descongelo y todas las flores tan contestas mostraron toda su belleza, menos la azucena, que al llegar la primavera , aun no había florecido y como hace tiempo se volvía a sentir fea y sola. El zorro había vuelto del crudo invierno en su madriguera, como cada invierno que hacía volvió para ver a las flores más hermosas como siempre. Todas las flores reían felices ante la llegada de la primavera, pero se percato de una flor que aun no había florecido. Se acerco a ella un tanto preocupado._

_hola azucena…saludo el zorro_

_hola zorro…_

_¿ por que no has florecido?_

_¿para que? Nunca podré ser tan hermosas como ellas…_

_Pero antes de llegar el invierno estabas hermosa, ¿Por qué ahora quieres ser fea?_

_Solo quería ser bonita para que tu te fijaras en mi, pero nunca lo hiciste…_

_¿Yo te gusto?_

_Si, desde el día que llegaste a nuestro jardín…_

_Entonces…¿ me harías un favor?_

_El que sea por ti…_

_Florece…_

_Nani?_

_Dijiste cualquier cosa por mi…quiero que florezcas…_

_Pero aun que florezca seguiré siendo fea…_

_Venga…por intentarlo no pasa nada…_

_La azucena no podía negarse a la petición de su amado y con gran pesar floreció. El zorro quedo maravillado ante la belleza de la azucena._

_¿ lo ves? Soy fea…_

_Eso es mentira azucena, eres realmente bonita,_

_De verdad los crees?_

_Por supuesto, incluso más que la flor de cerezo…_

_La azucena se sintió feliz, la primera desde que era un capullo esperando a florecer. No supo por que, pero empezó a llorar y sonrío al zorro de forma sincera. La flor de cerezo siguió siendo la más hermosa del jardín, pero, toda esa belleza era eclipsada con la felicidad de la azucena al saber que su amor por fin era correspondido._

_Fin_

_Aclaraciones:_

_Significados de las flores mencionadas:_

_Azucena: Inocencia _

_Flor de cerezo: armonía _

_Cáñamo: destino_

_Níspero: perseverancia_

_Orquídea: belleza_

_Roble: libertad_

_Verbena: encantos_

_Flor de vainilla: calma_


End file.
